Jak połączyć Seva z Mioną?
by Badhbh
Summary: Tłumaczenie tekstu z języka angielskiego będącego z założenia parodią wszystkich sposobów łączenia w parę Severusa i Hermiony. Zawiera: Voldemorta, nasączone alkoholem Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków, Zmieniacz Czasu i oczywiście cytrynowe dropsy.


_Autor: persephuzzled_

_Tytuł oryginału: How Sev and 'Mione Got Together_

_Link do oryginału: .net/s/2726446/1/How_Sev_and_Mione_Got_Together_

_W sprawie zgody nadal oczekuję odpowiedzi._

* * *

><p><strong>Jak połączyć Seva z Mioną?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Zastrzeżenie: Czy naprawdę myślicie, że gdyby te postacie należały do mnie to spędzałabym czas pisząc fanfiki? Prawa do wszystkich postaci należą do J. K. Rowling a ja nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych z mojego pisania.<em>

_Para: HG/SS_

_ A.N: Z powodu mojej fascynacji parą HG/SS, zetknęłam się z wieloma różnymi sposobami połączenia tej dwójki. Oto moja mała parodia ich wszystkich. Pięć punktów zostanie przyznane twojemu domowi o ile zidentyfikujesz sytuacje użyte w tym rozdziale (dawać je). Dodatkowe punkty są za zasugerowanie innych sytuacji, które mogą zostać przeze mnie użyte._

**I.**

Dla Harry'ego Pottera był to siódmy rok w Hogwarcie. Dla Rona Weasley'a był to siódmy rok. Dla Hermiony Granger był to siódmy rok. Dla Seamusa Finnigana to był siódmy rok. Dla Deana… cóż, chyba już załapaliście. Dla wszystkich siódmorocznych był to siódmy rok w Hogwarcie. Natomiast dla Ginny, przez jakieś niedopatrzenie, był to szósty rok.

Wszystko był tak samo jak zwykle.

Dumbledore nadal mrugał i częstował (zwietrzałymi) cytrynowymi dropsami wszystkich, którzy zjawili się w jego gabinecie (i tych, którzy się tam nie zjawili również).

McGonagall nadal była animagiem. Flitwick nadal był nikczemnego wzrostu.

Irytek nadal był najbardziej nieznośnym stworzeniem, spośród tych, które kiedykolwiek przekroczyły próg Hogwartu (a biorąc pod uwagę, że do tego tytułu pretendowali Draco Malfoy, Huncwoci oraz Salazar Slytherin we własnej osobie, to duże osiągnięcie).

A Severus Snape nadal pozostawał wzorem drania.

W każdym razie, biorąc pod uwagę, że był to siódmy rok, wszyscy oczekiwali, że Voldemort wymyśli wyjątkowo podłą intrygę by podbić świat i stoczy walkę z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. To po prostu musiało się zdarzyć. J. K. Rowling nie mogła ciągnąć cyklu o Harrym Potterze w nieskończoność.

Naturalne, że atmosfera była gęsta od podejrzeń.

Wszyscy omijali się z daleka. Szczególnie pusto zrobiło się wokół Harry'ego Pottera (odmawiał brania prysznica po treningu quidditcha).

Te oczekiwania nie były bezpodstawne. Voldemort, w rzeczy samej, spiskował. Ten-Który-Prawdopodobnie-Nigdy-Nie-Zwycięży-Ale-Cholernie-Nie-Chce-Zginąć wymyślił wyjątkowo nikczemny plan.

Zaiste był to plan tak nikczemny, że sam był pod jego wrażeniem.

Oparł podbródek o palce ułożone w piramidkę i wybuchnął złym śmiechem (Technika Czterdziesta Trzecia z poradnika „Bycie Suzerenem Zła dla Żółtodziobów") z powodu nikczemności swego zamysłu.

- Glizdogonie!

- Tak, panie, czym mogę ci służyć? – spytał szczurowaty ex-przyjaciel Potterów z entuzjazmem.

- Masz dostarczyć mi Hermionę Granger! – Voldemort podskoczył z podekscytowania - Jeśli dokonasz tego, być może dam ci kawałek sera…

Glizdogon przez chwile się wahał, wyglądając na niezmiernie zdziwionego. Nie tylko dlatego, że Czarny Pan podskakiwał w miejscu, ale dlatego że użył wykrzyknika w obu swych wypowiedziach. Istniało kilka możliwości: umysł Voldemorta został podłączony do jakiejś blond cheerleaderki dzięki Zmieniaczowi Umysłów Doktora Drakkena, Lukrecjowe Różdżki zostały wykonane z czegoś mocniejszego niż lukrecja albo to był naprawdę dobry plan.

Glizdogon postanowił przyjąć słuszność ostatniej z wymienionych opcji i stanął na baczność, by uzyskać więcej informacji.

Gdy Czarny Pan skończył wyjaśnienia, najwyraźniej zapomniał o Glizdogonie. Założył na dłonie pacynki i odegrał zwycięstwo nad Harrym Porterem, z piskliwymi głosikami i w ogóle. Pewnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ten widok przestraszyłby jego Śmierciożerców skuteczniej niż Czterdziesta Trzecia Technika Zastraszania.

Glizdogon przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ową scenę. Wreszcie się otrząsnął, dochodząc do wniosku, że najwyraźniej powinien sprawdzić te Lukrecjowe Różdżki…

X-X-X-X-X

Hermiona Granger pędziła w dół znajomą ścieżką, prowadzącą do chatki Hagrida. Jak na kogoś nazywanego najbardziej błyskotliwą czarownicą swojego pokolenia zachowywała się niezwykle głupio. Nie patrzyła dokąd zmierza oraz wymachiwała, trzymanym w prawej dłoni, pomiętym testem z Zaklęć, z którego zdobyła 99,2 zamiast jak zwykle 126 punktów. Różdżkę schowała w plecaku.

Należy jednak uczciwie przyznać, że Hermiona miała Bardzo Zły Dzień. Pierwszym powodem był wspomniany już sprawdzian z Zaklęć. Drugim, Draco Malfoy, który okazał się jeszcze większym tumanem niż zwykle, co zmusiło ją do posłania wyjątkowo bolesnej klątwy w dolne obszary jego ciała. To byłoby nawet satysfakcjonujące, gdyby nie szedł za nimi Snape. Kosztowało ją to utratę pięćdziesięciu punktów i tydzień szlabanu (przysięgłaby, że na jego wargach pojawił się uśmieszek). Gdy dotarła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, odkryła, że Harry nie porzucił swojego nawyku i nadal nie bierze prysznicu po treningu quidditcha. A na domiar złego, miała tego dnia fatalną fryzurę (większość ludzi nie zauważyła różnicy).

Zatem możemy jej wybaczyć, że nie dostrzegła Glizdogona, który przyjął żałośnie nieużyteczną strategię, stając dokładnie przed nią. I nie możemy jej winić, że nie sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę, mimo że kilka minut zajęło Glizdogonowi porównywanie Hermiony z trzymanym zdjęciem, na którym uwieczniono cel jego misji. Zresztą różdżka i tak tkwiła w plecaku. I przecież najbardziej błyskotliwej czarownicy swojego pokolenia nie może nic zrobić cherlawy, jednoręki człowieczek, mający niecałe sto sześćdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu… Glizdogon ogłuszył ją.

„A niech to. Ten dzień nie może już być gorszy, prawda?" - pomyślała Hermiona.

Oczywiście tego typu wypowiedź po prostu prosi się, żeby zadać jej kłam, więc z głośnym trzaskiem rozpętała się burza, by moczyć Hermionę i tylko Hermionę.

- Cholera. Głupie właściwości głupich magicznych burz. – był to ostatni komentarz, nim Hermiona Granger wraz z Peterem Pettigrew deportowali się z błoni Hogwartu (I, nie, NIE powiedziałam DEPORTOWALI; przecież każdy dureń wie, że nie można się DEPORTOWAĆ z błoni Hogwartu. Nie czytaliście „Historii Hogwartu"?).

X-X-X-X-X

Severus Snape jak zwykle przebywał w lochach. Dzięki pogłoskom jakoby był wampirem, mógł spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z daleka od innych (jeśli do tej pory się nie zorientowałeś, tak, był posiadaczem pokręconego poczucia humoru). Tak czy inaczej, właśnie sprawdzał wypracowania czwartorocznych na temat znaczenia jajek popiełka w tworzeniu afrodyzjaków.

Szczególnie ta partia esejów sprawiła, że poprzysiągł, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, by doszło do zastępstwa na jego lekcjach.

Czytanie rozmyślań nabuzowanych hormonami czternastolatków odnośnie skutków miłości, a szczególnie eliksiru pożądania było torturą, której nie stworzyłby nawet Voldemort. Ponowne odczytanie akapitu pracy pana McDonalda, sprawiło że wzdrygnął się gwałtownie. Naprawdę nie był zainteresowany wiedzą, że pan McDonald śni o swoim współlokatorze panu Balthazarze, w kontekście kajdanek z futerkiem i syropu toffi…

Po przebrnięciu przez dwadzieścia pięć esejów, zużyciu pięciu gęsich piór i trzech buteleczek czerwonego atramentu, Severus mógł wreszcie skończyć pracę. Spojrzał pogardliwie na stos papierów. Nawet jeden z nich nie zbliżył się do znośnego poziomu. Czasami marzyło mu się pióro, które automatycznie zamieszczałoby obelgi jego własnym charakterem pisma. Hmm… to był bardzo dobry pomysł. Może powinien jutro wysłać anonimowe zamówienie do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów. Teraz jednak odprężająca kąpiel była tym, czego najbardziej potrzebował.

Tak, wbrew obiegowej opinii, Severus Snape brał kąpiel. To dość szokujące, wiem. Severus relaksował się w wannie z cudownie gorącą wodą, kiedy na jego ramieniu tak silnie zapłonął Mroczny Znak, że aż zadzwoniło mu w uszach. Chwileczkę… to nie był dźwięk dzwonków… to było… czy to była Beyoncé? Severus oniemiał, po chwili zrozumiał, że po raz kolejny Czarny Pan zmienił sygnał. To było do przewidzenia. Tego dupka, ze wszystkich rzeczy, najbardziej cieszyły mugolskie wynalazki. Mrucząc wulgarne klątwy odnośnie wzywania właśnie wtedy, gdy akurat wchodzi do kąpieli, Severus założył szaty śmierciożercy i maskę, szybko jak z bicza strzelił (i przy akompaniamencie strzelającego z bicza) pojawił się u boku Voldemorta. (Nie było to wynikiem Aportacji. Nie czytaliście do tej pory „Historii Hogwartu"?).

X-X-X-X-X

Zebranie odbywało się w odpowiednio zimnym, ponurym miejscu, w które uderzył piorun. Gdy Severus przybył dzięki całkowicie-śmierciożerczemu-sposobowi, zobaczył swojego najlepszego kumpla na świecie, Lucjusza Malfoya. Mężczyzna jeszcze nie pojął w pełni idei nie rzucania się w oczy, więc jego srebrna maska udekorowana była połyskliwymi zielonymi wstążkami, a w jego włosach znajdowały się równie niegustowne ozdoby.

- Severussssie – wymruczał – jak dobrze cię tu spotkać... niektórzy z nas zastanawiali się, czy przypadkiem nie grasz w innej drużynie.

"Ja zastanawiam się czy ty przypadkiem nie grasz w innej drużynie do wielu, wielu lat, Lucjuszu, zwłaszcza, gdy patrzę na te wstążeczki" – pomyślał Severus. Na głos jedynie złośliwie prychnął (potrafił podnieść to do rangi sztuki) i zajął swoje miejsce w kręgu, właśnie, gdy Lord Voldemort prezentował nocną… rozrywkę.

Severus nie potrafił uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przywleczona do kręgu, ubrana w szkolną szatę Hermiona Granger była na swój sposób niesamowicie seksowna.

„Choleeeera" – pomyślał Snape na moment zanim zdołał się opanować. Ona była uczennicą, na dodatek cholernie irytującą. Nieważne, że okazała się posiadaczką najbardziej apetycznych kształtów klepsydry na całym świecie. Mimo samokontroli nie mógł się powstrzymać szeptu „Och, Hermiono…", który mimowolnie wydobył się z jego ust.

Oczywiście, ponieważ Voldemort praktycznie nie był człowiekiem (jak również dlatego, że jeśliby tego nie usłyszał, fabuła nie mogłaby być kontynuowana) usłyszał go natychmiast i wpatrywał się roziskrzonym wzrokiem.

- Czyżbyś był zaznajomiony z tą dzierlatką, Severusie? – spytał wśród grobowej ciszy jedwabistym głosem. Severus nieco zmarszczył brwi, ukryte za maską, zastanawiając się czy może złożyć powództwo o naruszenie znaku firmowego.

Wracając jednak do aktualnej sytuacji, Severus jak najszybciej dokonywał przeglądu możliwych wyjść sytuacji (tak naprawdę, jedynego wyjścia).

Musiał ocalić Hermionę, ponieważ tak naprawdę pracował dla Jasnej Strony, był dzielnym, odważnym, szlachetnym i … eee, chrzanić to.

Gdyby tylko Voldemort podtrzymał te iście Dumbledorowskie iskierki dostatecznie długo, by miał czas go zamordować. Obawiał się, że będzie zwlekał zbyt długo i wygada pierwszy scenariusz, który przyszedł mu do głowy. Na nieszczęście dla Hermiony i szczęściem dla twórców parodii zawsze ten scenariusz inspirowany jest noszoną przez nią bielizną Victoria's Secret.

- Tak, mój panie. Wykorzystywałem ją od czasu do czasu jako asystentkę w sali eliksirów, gdzie sprawdzała się równie dobrze jak w… innych pokojach – Snape uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

Część jego osobowości zmartwiła się, że odgrywanie lubieżnika przyszło mu z taką łatwością, ale była to część której i tak nigdy nie słuchał. Ta sama, która odradzała mu przystąpienie do śmierciożerców.

- W porządku, Severusie, więc nie zamierzam pozbawiać cię twojej... rozrywki. Możesz ją zabrać.

- Jesteś niezwykle hojny, mój panie. – z tymi słowami gwałtownie podniósł Hermionę i powoli zbliżał do niej swoje usta. Zatrzymał się na dłuższą chwilę, by ujrzeć iskierki w jej oczach i przycisnął swoje wargi do jej.

Wstrząs szarpnął ciałem Hermiony. A niech go diabli, nosił wełnę, a noc była sucha. Czy nigdy nie słyszał o ładunkach elektrostatycznych? Temperatura jej ciała powoli rosła, Snape okazał się bogiem całowania (Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że wysoki, ciemnowłosy, mistrz eliksirów o haczykowatym nosie musi być Bogiem Seksu), a Hermiona zaczynała czuć ciepło w dolnych rejonach ciała. Temperatura rosła coraz bardziej, Hermiona była zdumiona, że Snape potrafi wzbudzić w niej taką namiętność. Chwileczkę… to nie był Snape… jej spódnica płonęła!

Hermiona odsunęła się od Snape'a, przerywając pocałunek (Kapitan Oczywisty lepiej by tego nie przewidział). W tym czasie dało się ugasić płomienie, z jej spódnicy wprawdzie ostał się jedynie rąbek, ale to tylko dodało jej seksapilu.

Po zbioworym "Oooooo", który wydali uczestnicy zebrania, jako wyraz rozczarowania lub aprobaty padło:

- Severusie! Wasza dwójka wygląda razem zachwycająco! Powinniście się pobrać. Wtedy działalibyście zgodnie z prawem – zawołał Voldemort. Severus patrzył na niego tępo, zastanawiając się, czy aby Czarny Pan nie spożył zbyt wielu Fasolek Wszystkim Smaków doprawionych alkoholem.

- Hmmmmm – po raz pierwszy w życiu Severusa zawiodła jego elokwencja. Hermiona była równie onieśmielona. - Jakie prawo masz na myśli, panie?

- Nie znacie go? Nazywane jest Prawem-Stworzonym-By-Połączyć-Snape'a-I-Granger. Wszyscy czystokrwiści czarodzieje mają poślubić czarownice mugolskiego pochodzenia, a każda z tych par musi posiadać dwójkę dzieci. Ministerstwo podjęło takie kroki z racji wzrostu odsetku narodzin charłaków wśród czarodziejskiej populacji. Prawo weszło w życie przede wszystkim dzięki olbrzymim naciskom grupy zwanej „Kiedy Pocałowałam Nauczyciela…" – wyjaśnił Voldemort. Zauważając, że Snape nadal jest nieco osłupiały, ale na jego twarzy powoli pojawia się wyraz przerażenia, szybko dodał – No co ty, Severusie! To będzie zabawne!

Zanim Snape zorientował się, co się dzieje, śmierciożerca posiadający stosowne uprawnienia właśnie mówił mu, że może pocałować pannę młodą. Posługując się na wymówką, że musi jak najszybciej spełnić małżeństwie obowiązki (chwileczkę… to nie było kłamstwo) pociągnąć za sobą Hermionę i ewakuowali się do Hogwartu.

X-X-X-X-X

Biuro Dumbledore'a

Hermiona nadal była zszokowana. Snape próbował być miły. No, przynajmniej dla niej. Dumbledore nie miał co liczyć na tego typu przywileje, Snape wrzeszczał, krzyczał i prezentował coś co wyglądało na nieznany taniec. Niektórzy pomyśleliby, że sam Syriusz Black powrócił do życia, a przecież Mistrz Eliksirów zaledwie wziął ślub. Gdy nastąpiła pauza w jego wypowiedzi, a odcień karnacji zmienił się dramatycznie z białego na czerwony, Dumbledore uznał, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby dokładne wysłuchanie tego, co dotąd powiedział.

- Co masz ma myśli twierdząc, TOM ZAWSZE KRADŁ MOJE POMYSŁY? – ryknął Severus.

- Właśnie to. Już w szkole, na eliksirach zrobił dokładnie ten sam projekt, który ja wykonałem kilka lat wcześniej. A „Bycie Suzerenem Zła dla Żółtodziobów" kupił, bo zobaczył „Bycie Sędziwym Mentorem dla Żółtodziobów" na moim biurku. Zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym pozwać o plagiat…

Dumbledore spokojnie zamyślił się przez kilka minut. Jedynie iskierki w jego oczach zdradzały, że zauważa siedzącego przed nim kipiącego wściekłością Severusa. Gdy zaobserwował, że twarz Severusa przybiera odcień purpury postanowił coś powiedzieć.

- No co ty, Severusie. Nie jest tak źle. Oto prezent ślubny. Panno Granger, proszę się nie martwić, możemy połączyć pani pokoje z mieszkaniem Severusa, by mogła pani wymykać się na dół, ilekroć zapragnie uprawiać z nim seks. Miłego dnia!

Po tych słowach państwo młodzi opuścili biuro. W drodze na dół Hermiona otworzyła prezent.

To było opakowanie cytrynowych dropsów.

- CHOLERA JASNA!

_ A.N. A oto moje uwagi do powyższego rozdziału:_

_Teatrzyk pacynek pochodzi ze strony Mugglenet, gdzie zamieszczono "104 Ways to Annoy Voldemort" (gorąco polecam lekturę, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś chce się ubawić setnie)._

_Doktor Drakken jest postacią z programu telewizyjnego "Kim Kolwiek". Zmieniacz Umysłów pojawił się w jednym z odcinków, ale nie jestem pewna czy dokładnie tak brzmiała jego nazwa._

_Pomysł Severusa na obrażające pióro pochodzi z historii "Unfinished Business" napisanej przez Ramos (której lektura również jest gorąco rekomendowana, bo jest genialna)._

_Motyw wzywania zawsze gdy akurat zażywa się kąpieli pochodzi od Dżina (tego od Alladyna)._

_ Wreszcie "Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną..." jest zdaniem otwierającym "Dumę i uprzedzenie", oczywiście poddanym modyfikacji, by pasowało do mojego zamysłu._

_Komentarze są mile widziane!_

* * *

><p><em>Z Refleksji Tłumaczki: Są potężne siły we Wszechświecie np. związane ze zjawiskami elektrostatycznymi, no i podobno Miłość też istnieje i działa... A z całą pewnością istnieją i działają cytrynowe dropsy, jednak na każdego indywidualnie:)<em>


End file.
